List of Covers
This is a list of songs that Melanie Martinez has covered before. This includes live performances, livestreams, videos from her YouTube channel, performances from The Voice, and Instagram stories. Key * Bold typing indicates that the song is a studio cover. Covers * 9 Crimes | Melanie Martinez * After You've Gone | Melanie Martinez * Almost Lover | Melanie Martinez * All I Want Is You | Melanie Martinez & Amir Shaaban * All My Loving | Melanie Martinez * All of Me | Melanie Martinez * All Time Low | Melanie Martinez * Beauty in the Breakdown | Melanie Martinez & Ellie LaRocco * Body Electric | Melanie Martinez * Brave Face | Melanie Martinez * Broadripple is Burning | Melanie Martinez * Bulletproof | Melanie Martinez * Can't Help Falling in Love | Melanie Martinez * Cough Syrup | Melanie Martinez * Crazy | Melanie Martinez * Crazy Little Thing Called Love | Melanie Martinez, Bryan Keith, & Amanda Brown * Creep | Melanie Martinez * Criminal | Melanie Martinez & Cody Belew * Criminal | Melanie Martinez & Nicholas David * Diet Mountain Dew | Melanie Martinez * Dreams | Melanie Martinez * Drunk in Love | Melanie Martinez * Dumb Blonde | Melanie Martinez * Eleanor Rigby | Melanie Martinez & MacKenzie Bourg * Fair Game | Melanie Martinez * Fever | Melanie Martinez & Amir Shaaban * Flightless Bird, American Mouth | Melanie Martinez * Flume | Melanie Martinez * Follow Me | Melanie Martinez * Foundations | Melanie Martinez * Girls Love Beyonce | Melanie Martinez * Give Me Love | Melanie Martinez & MacKenzie Bourg * Hallelujah | Melanie Martinez & The Voice participants * Here I Am to Worship | Melanie Martinez * High and Dry | Melanie Martinez * High and Dry | Melanie Martinez & Todd Kessler * Hit the Road Jack | Melanie Martinez * Ho Hey | Melanie Martinez & Amir Shaaban * How to Save a Life | Melanie Martinez * I'm Tired | Melanie Martinez * It's Time | Melanie Martinez, Cassandra Pope, Liz Davis, & De'Borah * I Know I Know I Know | Melanie Martinez * I Will Follow You into the Dark | Melanie Martinez * In Fact | Melanie Martinez * Kids | Melanie Martinez * Lights | Melanie Martinez & Caitlin Michele * Little Black Submarines | Melanie Martinez * Love Somebody | Melanie Martinez, Bryan Keith, Adriana Louise, Suzanna Choffell & Mike Squillante * Mad World | Melanie Martinez & Amir Shaaban * Mardy Bum | Melanie Martinez * Miserable At Best | Melanie Martinez * Misguided Ghosts | Melanie Martinez * Money (That's What I Want) | Melanie Martinez * Move Along | Melanie Martinez & Team Adam * Mushaboom | Melanie Martinez * My Everything | Melanie Martinez * My Heart | Melanie Martinez * Never Change | Melanie Martinez * Not a Second to Waste | Melanie Martinez * O Come, O Come, Emmanuel | Melanie Martinez * Oh Comely | Melanie Martinez * Orbit | Melanie Martinez * Peace of Mind | Melanie Martinez, Team Adam & Team Blake * Pieces | Melanie Martinez * Play It Again, Sam! You Don't Have Any Feathers | Melanie Martinez * Pollen and Salt | Melanie Martinez * Primadonna | Melanie Martinez * Pursuit of Happiness | Melanie Martinez * Radioactive | Melanie Martinez * Reckoning Song | Melanie Martinez * Remember Me | Melanie Martinez * Rhythm of Love | Melanie Martinez, Terry McDermott, Nicholas Davis & Cody Belew * Royals | Melanie Martinez * Samson | Melanie Martinez * Sea of Love | Melanie Martinez * Set the Fire to the Third Bar | Melanie Martinez * Seven Nation Army | Melanie Martinez * Shake Me, Wake Me (When It's Over) | Melanie Martinez * She's Got You | Melanie Martinez * Skinny Love | Melanie Martinez * Starring Role | Melanie Martinez * Stay | Melanie Martinez & MacKenzie Bourg * Strawberry Fields Forever | Melanie Martinez * Sunday Morning | Melanie Martinez * Sweater Weather | Melanie Martinez & Bryan Keith * The Joy of the Lord | Melanie Martinez * The Lord is Gracious and Compassionate | Melanie Martinez * The One That Got Away | Melanie Martinez * The Scientist | Melanie Martinez * The Show | Melanie Martinez * The Sweet Escape | Melanie Martinez * The Way I Am | Melanie Martinez * Things Have Changed | Melanie Martinez & Amir Shaaban * Thrift Shop | Melanie Martinez * Thriller | Melanie Martinez * Too Close | Melanie Martinez * Toxic | Melanie Martinez * Train Song | Melanie Martinez & Jared Dylan * Video Games | Melanie Martinez * With Me | Melanie Martinez * World Spins Madly On | Melanie Martinez * Wrecking Ball | Melanie Martinez * You Are My Sunshine | Melanie Martinez * You Belong To Me | Melanie Martinez * Your Biggest Fan | Melanie Martinez Category:List Category:Songs Category:Covers